Our Night at Freddy's (Oneshot)
by Jarred John
Summary: Five teenagers are dared to go into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They have to bring back something from the pizzeria and survive haunted animatronics. No problem, right?


%%%%%

Every town has something weird or odd. Whether it's a family, a weird old man across the street or an old haunted house, every town has it.

In Jarred's town, that place was Freddy Fazbear's Pizzia.

It was an old kids restaurant built in the early 1970s. But since the 80s, the place has had a... _interesting_... history. Five children went missing, their security guards were always getting replace, and the animatronics were starting to smell. It was a wonder the place was still open.

But not at least until that day in the spring. The mayor and health department announced that Freddy's was unsafe, dirty and dangerous apparently. They said that the building would soon collapse.

At Jarred's school, half of the student body had work there. They were all fired on the last day, so one Jarred's classmates, Marcus Gipson, decided to host a party. The party was mostly to have fun and celebrate the fact they didn't have to work in a terrible place anymore.

Jarred didn't know how, but he was dragged to that party by his friends Mia and Brendon. Mia Heart was a short girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt with short, but not too short, shorts and a light blue hoddie. She also wore purple running shoes. Brendon Smith was a tall muscular guy with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a red muscle shirt with a blue leather jacket, ripped jeans and black Nike's. Brendon had worked at the pizzeria as a waiter so he was invited. Mia just wanted to tag a log and Jarred didn't want to be there. _At all._

"Why?" Jarred complained. "Just... whyyy?"

"Because you need to get out more, Jarred," said Mia. "All you do is eat, sleep, read and go to school."

"And Marcus's party is a good idea because...?"

"Half the class should be there," said Brendon.

Jarred's protests were ignored and they made it to the door. Brendon knocked and a girl with blond hair and blue eyes opened it. Jarred recognized her as Stella Goldstein. "You guys made it!" she said grinning.

"Yeah," said Brendon. "Sorry we're late by the way. We would gotten here soon if _someone_ didn't complain the _whole_ way." He looked at Jarred as he finished.

"Hmph," mumbled Jarred.

Stella rolled her eyes and invited them in.

The house was a wreck and there wasn't even a lot of people. There was about twenty two kids, including Jarred and his friends. In the living room, a couple was making out on the couch. Some guys were cheering and some of the girls looked uncomfortable.

"What is going on?" Jarred whispers to Stella.

"Oh, just... _Truth or Dare_," she said causally.

Jarred gulped. _Great_.

The couple finished and a guy yelled "Twenty six minutes and four seconds!" The boys all cheered.

"Alright," said a guy in the corner. "One more person!" He looked at Brendon. "Brendon! Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh... dare?" he decided.

Everyone said "Oooooh!"

"I got the perfect dare," said Marcus Gipson, standing up. Everyone looked at him. "I dare you, Brendon Smith... to... go to _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_ and survive _one_ night."

Everyone gasped. Some people looked terrified at the very thought.

"Mark?" asked Kyle Thomas. "Isn't that... like... um, dangerous?"

"Yeah, that's the point," said Marcus. "Look, I know your all afraid of Freddy's," he said looking at everyone. "But, I honestly don't think it's dangerous at all. So, that's my dare, prove Freddy's isn't dangerous and bring something back."

Everyone was silent.

"Think about it guys!" he said grinning. "If Freddy's isn't dangerous, then we can have our parties there. All the time!"

Some people began to like that idea. Everyone began nodding and clapping.

"Hold up! Time out!" Jarred shouted.

Everyone looked at him and he blushed. Jarred never ever yells or shouts so everyone was pretty surprised.

"Why does Brendon have to go?" Jarred asked. "This dare is _dum_. Really dum. The building is supposedly dangerous —"

"Which is way, I want _proof_," Marcus said hotly.

Everyone was either looking at Marcus or Jarred. No one had ever seen Jarred argue with anyone. Marcus was "sort of" the school bully as well as the most popular guy at school. He had gotten better at being nice to people, but he still didn't like Jarred that much.

"Alright. Why don't you come along then?" Jarred dared.

"Oooohhh!" some guys yelled.

"No way," said Marcus.

"I dare you," Jarred spat.

"OH SNAP!" someone yelled.

"Again, not happening," Marcus said.

"I triple._ Dog. Dare. You. Marcus_," Jarred said with gritted teeth.

Everyone went nuts.

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

"OH MY... WOW!"

"Right for the triple dog!"

Marcus looked annoyed. Some of the football team started to shout his name. Then everyone was yelling it.

"Alright... FINE!" yelled Marcus. "Fine, but on one condition."

"Name it," said Mia, grinning along with Jarred.

"You have to come along. No complaining, too. Mia can also come. It'll make things interesting." Marcus had a wide grin on his face.

Jarred gulped. "Deal."

%%%%%

It all happened fast, they would meet at 11:30 at Freddy's. Jarred went to his house with Stella. Stella was forced to come and make sure Jarred didn't bail out. They walked into his house and upstairs to his room. Jarred grabbed a backpack and began to put some things in it.

"So..." Stella began. "You think you'll need sleeping-bags?"

"Yeah," Jarred said nodding. "I told Brendon to get at least four from his garage —"

"Make that five," said Stella. "I'm coming too."

Jarred turned to her. "What? Why?"

"To make sure Marcus doesn't do anything stupid," Stella said.

Jarred thought about that and decided she had a point. Stella texted Brendon to get an extra sleeping-bag and then they left.

%%%%%

It was 11:45. They were waiting for Marcus, Stella and Mia. Jarred and Brendon were standing outside Freddy's. The place was at the edge of town, in the woods.

"Is the party still going on?" Jarred asked Brendon.

"Yep," he said, looking at his phone. "It's probably going to go on until we get back. Marcus's parents are out of town, so everyone is probably gonna take advantage of that." Jarred just nodded.

Mia came a few minutes later, then Marcus and Stella. Marcus slammed the door of his truck. He didn't look happy, at all. Stella was holding a backpack and wearing a jacket with combat boots. She clutching a necklace on her neck. Kyle Thomas leaned out of the driver's side.

"Have fun!" he said laughing. "I'll pick you guys up at... _six_?"

"Yeah, sounds good," said Marcus.

Kyle drove off and they all stood out there, looking at each other.

"Alright!" said Stella, clearing the silence. "What do we do first?"

"We need to find a way in," Brendon said. He looked around then said "Let's see if there's a backdoor."

They walked around the whole building and found nothing. The only entrance was the front doors which, when Jarred looked though the glass windows, were blocked off with wood.

"This is just great," said Mia disappointedly. "How are we gonna get in?"

Marcus suddenly took a rock and threw it at the window. It shattered and the wood behind it broke apart.

Stella gaped at him. "Seriously?"

Marcus frowned at her. "What? We need a way in. I'm not gonna just stand here all night like some —"

"Whatever!" Jarred yelled. He turned to Brendon. "You go first, make sure it's safe."

Brendon walked up to the window and climbed in. He stood in the building a moment then said "We're good!"

They all climbed in. Jarred glanced around. They were in the lobby. It was dark, dirty and... well dirty. Everything in the room was destroyed. The floor was black and white checkered and two dark red double doors stood to the left of the room.

"Well?" Jarred asked.

"Let's leave our sleeping-bags here," said Brendon, "and look around first."

They walked into the dining room to find almost the whole room destroyed. It was a large room with nine tables (though some of the tables were broken) and a small stage in the corner. The purple curtains were closed and Brendon decided it was best not to look behind it. When they turned, they saw the main stage.

And the animatronics.

There were three of them: Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. To the far left was Bonnie the Bunny. He was a tall dark blue rabbit with pink eyes. He held a large red guitar. To Bonnie's left was Freddy. He was a brown bear with a microphone in his hand and a black top hat on his head. To his left was Chica. She was a chicken (not a duck) with yellow fur (or feathers?) and had purple eyes. She had on a bib that said "Let's Eat!" and a small pink cupcake in her left hand. All the animatronics stood forward at least seven feet tall. They were all staring blankly ahead, waiting for an audience that would never come.

"Wow," Mia breathed, "they're bigger than I thought."

"Ok!" said Brendon suddenly. "Let's spilt up! Mia, Marcus, you guys are with me. Jarred and Stella? You guys are a team." They both nodded. "Let's meet back here at... midnight? I guess?"

"Sounds like a plan!" said Stella. "We also need to look for something to bring back."

"We got all night," Marcus said. "Let's look around then let's get some sleep."

Nobody argued with that. They split up and went their separate ways.

Nobody noticed that Freddy's eyes followed them the entire time.

%%%%%

Brendon, Marcus and Mia walked in to the backstage area. Dozens of animatronic heads were on the shelves and a endoskeleton sat on the table in the center. A window in the far corner was their only source of light. At the far back of the room was a door. A sign next to it said: _BASEMENT. DO NOT ENTER._

"A basement," mumbled Mia. "Why is there always a basement?"

"It wouldn't be a haunted pizzeria without a basement," Marcus said.

Mia sighed. She then noticed a slumped Freddy suit in the corner. It was gold.

"A Golden Freddy?" asked Mia. "I never heard of one."

"I have," said Brendon. "There was a place called Fredbear's Family Diner. It had two golden animatronics: a bear and a rabbit. I wonder where the rabbit is."

Mia just shrugged. "I'm gonna go see how Stella and Jarred are doing."

%%%%%

Jarred decided to ditch Stella (or Stella ditch Jarred). He walked into the kitchen. It was large and spacious. Jarred looked in a few of the cabinets and discovered that there was no food.

He was about to leave when something caught his eye.

A large cyan and violet box stood in the corner of the room, by the freezer. Jarred walked near it. He saw that it could be opened and he lifted the top.

Inside was a puppet. It was black and slender with black eyes. It sat on the floor of the box, staring at the ground. Jarred noticed a small music box next to it. He pick it up and turned the handle. Soft, sweet music played.

"Jarred?"

He turned and saw Mia.

"Hey," he said.

Mia grinned. "Where's Stella?"

"I ditched her or she ditched... me?"

"Nope," said a voice behind them. "You ditched me." They turned and saw Stella standing in the doorway.

Jarred blushed. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Stella shrugged. "Come on, it's midnight. Let's get back."

Mia and Jarred nodded. Jarred placed the music box back in with the puppet. He turned the handle again and it played again.

When they left, however, after a few minutes, the box stopped playing. The box opened and the puppet stuck it's head out. It looked around the room then went back in the box.

%%%%%

Brendon went back and got the sleeping-bags. They'd moved the tables and chairs away and set up their spots.

Jarred took the first watch while everyone else went to sleep. Mia and Brendon were sleeping in the same sleeping bag, while Stella and Marcus were sleeping in separate bags next to each other.

Jarred decided to read his book (_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_) that he brought for a while. It was quiet in the pizzeria. _Too quiet_. After a while, Jarred decided nothing bad could happen while the others were asleep. So he got up and went down the West Hallway next to the small stage.

Unknown to him, something was watching him in the curtains. It stepped out of the curtains, leaving them wide open. Foxy, the thing behind the curtains, walked over the other kids.

Marcus stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

Foxy finally walked down the bathroom hallway.

%%%%

When Jarred got to the office, he noticed that it looked... odd. The doors appeared to be metal and automatic. Jarred stepped in the office and presses a button that says 'Door'.

The door slammed down at a high speed with a loud _BOOM!_

Jarred stared at the door.

_Why would they need a door that fast? _he wondered._ And in a children's pizzeria for that matter._

Jarred turned to look at the office. It was small, with a chair in the center and desk up front. The desk was covered with multiple things: computers monitors, papers, a cupcake, a tablet —

The tablet caught his attention. It was on, which was odd, and plugged in to a computer. The tablet showed the dinning area. Jarred pick it up. He noticed that it showed various places in the pizzeria. But some places didn't make sense. It showed the corners of the West and East Hallways, a supply closet and the Main Stage.

"Hey, Jarred?"

Jarred turned. Marcus stood in the East Hall doorway. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just looking around," said Jarred. "Look at this —" He showed him the tablet. He also showed him what the doors did.

"Geez," said Marcus wincing as the door slammed again.

"Yeah," said Jarred.

Marcus then looked around the office. Jarred was looking in the filing cabinets when Marcus said, "Jarred. Look at this."

Marcus was holding the tablet. It showed the small show stage.

The curtains were wide open.

"Those weren't open when I walked near them," Jarred said. He noticed a piece of paper on the desk. He read the note:

_BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING, LISTEN TO THE TAPE THAT SAYS: NIGHT 1._

Jarred played the tape. He and Marcus listened in silence. After it was finished, they looked at each other.

"We need to warn the others," said Marcus gravely.

%%%%%

They got back to the Main Area. Stella was up waking up Mia and Brendon.

"There you two are," said Stella. "Where were you guys? What time is it?"

Marcus was grabbing his backpack and putting it on his shoulder. "It's time to leave," he said.

"What?" Brendon asked. "What about the dare?"

"Forget the dare!" Marcus shouted-whispered. "We need to get out of here _and keep your voices down_."

"Why?" Mia asked. "What's going on?"

Jarred gasped. "Marcus..." he pointed to the show stage.

They all looked. Bonnie and Chica were gone. Freddy was alone on the stage.

"What the hell?" Stella said. "Where did they go?"

"The office," said Marcus, his voice quivering. "We need to get to the office. Grab your stuff and let's go!"

They all wasted no time. They all bolted to the office. Mia was about to shut the doors, but Marcus stopped her.

"We can't shut the doors no matter what," he said. Marcus looked at a computer screen. "We got 83% and it's 3:55."

"Ok, what the actual fu-fudge is going on?" asked Stella, catching her curse word.

Jarred looked up from the tablet. "Play the tape," he said to Marcus.

Marcus nodded. Mia, Brendon and Stella looked at the recorder on the desk as it begin to play when Marcus pressed 'play'.

"_Hello, hello_?" said a voice. "_Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night._"

"What is this?" asked Mia.

"I don't know, some kind of training tape," said Marcus. "Just shut up and listen."

"_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know_."

"Ugh, seriously?!" Mia complained. "We could be in danger and this guy is reading _legal_ stuff!"

"_Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced_.'"

"_What?!_" yelled Stella. "It sounds like their covering up a murder or something!"

Marcus's face darkened. "That's exactly what their doing."

"_What?!_"

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know," continued the phone guy, "but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay_."

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit_."

Mia, Brendon and Stella looked startled. _That was normal?!_

"_Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night —_"

"What?!" shouted Mia.

"_Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know_?"

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on._"

"_Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._"

"What could be so bad about that?" Brendon asked.

"_Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh_."

At that last sentence, Stella fainted dramatically.

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night_."

The three were shocked, scared and confused. Brendon, meanwhile, was trying to get Stella back up. She sat up, fanning herself.

"_Oh. My. God!_" Stella yelled. "We need to get out of here! Those animatronics are gonna kill us!"

Jarred shock his head. "We cannot leave. Not until 6:00 am. Until then, we need to stay in this room." He looked around the room. "_Where the hell is Mia?!_"

Brendon and Stella looked around.

"She was right next to me!" shouted Brendon.

"Well, now she's not!" hollered Marcus.

"SHUT IT! BOTH OF YOU!" screamed Stella. They all gaped at her. Stella took a deep breath. "We need to find her."

"Already on it!" called Jarred. "She's in the bathroom!"

"Doing what?" asked Marcus.

"Probably pucking," said Jarred.

"I honestly don't blame her," confessed Stella.

Marcus suddenly realized something. "Jarred, did you find Foxy?"

Jarred's face went white. "Yes."

"Great. Where is he?"

Jarred gulped. "The girls' bathroom," he said.

%%%%%%

Mia couldn't help it.

Hearing the voice recording had made her sick. Because seriously? Getting stuffed into a metal suit? With _possible_ death? Yeah, that was horrible.

Mia couldn't help but run to the bathroom and do her business. The bathrooms were located in a hall next to the lobby's doors. The girls' bathroom was first, so Mia ran in and went into a stall.

After she finished pucking, she left the stall. She washed her hands in the sink. Mia was surprised it was working. As she finished, Mia heard a odd noise. She turned around.

Foxy stood in front of her.

He was at least seven feet tall. Foxy had holes in his suit, exposing his endoskeleton. He moved closer to her. Mia moved back away from the sinks and into the nearest stall. Foxy pounded and scraped at the door. Mia decided to sneak into the next stall. Foxy continued to break open the door as she made to the last stall and out of the bathroom.

"Mia!" It was Brendon!

"_RUN_!" screamed Mia.

They both bolted back to the office as Foxy ran out of the bathroom. They both it into to the office. Jarred pressed the button before Foxy could get in. When the door closed, he bumped into it. Foxy banged and scraped at the door, then he ran off.

Mia and Brendon were breathing heavily. Marcus looked at Mia angrily. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT THE GUY SAID ON THE PHONE?!" he screamed at her.

Mia was silent and continued to shake.

"Hey! Chill out!" Brendon yelled at him.

"Shh! You guys!" Jarred said. "Do you hear that?"

They all listened.

"It stopped," Stella said.

"What stopped?" asked the boys.

"A music box I found in the kitchen," explained Jarred. "It was next to this —"

"Puppet!" Mia gasped.

Jarred nodded. "Yeah, a —"

"No! PUPPET!" Mia pointed at the East Door.

They all turned and saw a puppet standing in the doorway.

It was a least nine feet tall with long black slender arms and legs. Blue lines ran down it's cheek, like it was crying. It had black soulless eyes.

The Puppet stared at them for a moment. Jarred then decided to shut the door. The door began to closed. Just before it hit the floor, a black slender arm stopped it.

Marcus was holding a bat (where he got is unknown) and pointed it at the door.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you!" a voice said.

The voice was... odd. It wasn't male or female. It was a high-pitched voice.

The group watched as the Puppet opened up the door. "What are you doing here?" it asked.

Marcus stared at it. "What are you?!"

"You can talk!" gasped Stella.

The Puppet looked annoyed. "Of course I can talk! I am the Marionette, the Puppet!" It began to float in the air.

"Are you going to kill us?" asked Jarred.

"Kill you?" asked the Puppet. "No! I have a job for you!"

"We're not doing anything for you," said Marcus. Brendon nodded at that.

The Puppet floated up at him. "SERIOUSLY?!" it yelled. "I COME IN PEACE AND YOU STILL DIFFY ME?! WHAT?!" The Puppet then floated back down and cleared its throat. "Sorry. Look, I need something done and it will get you out of here."

They all looked at each other.

"We should listen," Stella said to the others.

"Are you insane?!" asked Brendon.

"Yes, actually," she said simply. Stella looked at the Puppet. "What do you want?"

The Puppet smiled. "I need you to kill the other animatronics."

"What?!" they all shouted.

The Puppet sighed. "There is a room, in this building, that is locked at all times: the Safe Room. It lies at the end of the bathroom corridor. The animatronics cannot enter the room. Guide them to the room and destroy them."

"That's insane!" Marcus said. "Can't they just be turned off or something?"

The Puppet shock it's head. "The animatronics are only active until six o'clock. But the building itself might collapse before then. I need them destroyed before that happens. You have one hour. If you do this, I will give you something... _interesting_."

With that, the Puppet vanished into thin air.

%%%%%

They all began to argue.

Jarred sighed as he watched his friends. "We have to do it," he said.

They all looked at him.

"Are you crazy?" asked Mia.

Stella spoke up. "I agree. It's crazy, yes, but what choice do we have? We're almost out of power, and when that happens it's gonna be dark and the animatronics will kill us." She looked at them. "We need to do this."

"But... what's this going to accomplish?" asked Marcus.

"I don't know," answered Stella. "But it will get animatronics out of the way so we can escape."

They all decided that they would do it.

%%%%%

Getting to the safe room was easy. Getting the animatronics there, was another story.

Marcus and Brendon were the ones who were going to lead them there. They were both fast runners and they both had baseball bats (where they got the bats from was beyond Jarred).

Jarred, Mia and Stella went to the safe room, to open it. At first, there was no door to be seen. After feeling around, Stella found the handle. They slipped inside.

The room was small and had various things. Boxes, arcade machines and an old animatronic sitting in the center of the room. It was a dark dirty yellow rabbit.

"It's a springsuit," said Stella.

"A what?" asked Mia.

"A springlock suit," said Jarred. "It's not an animatronic, but a human can step inside it. Like a costume. But it's dangerous. The stuff inside, the springlocks, are deadly. If they go off, they'll kill you."

Mia gulped.

Stella took out a walkie-talkie. "We're ready."

They waited a minute. They could hear crashes outside. Brendon suddenly came running, but he ran to one of the bathrooms. Marcus came after him and into the safe room. Foxy jumped from behind the wall. He tried to get in, but like the Puppet said, he couldn't get in. Brendon came up and whacked Foxy with his bat. Foxy's parts littered the floor.

They repeated this with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and apparently a yellow version of Freddy that snuck up behind Marcus. They all looked at the animatronic parts on the ground. They did it.

Brendon grinned. "Great job, man!" He high-fived Marcus.

Stella suddenly covered her nose. "Do you guys... _smell_ that?"

They all sniffed the air.

The smell was awful. _No_. It was _terrible_. It smelled worse then rotten eggs and dirty clothes from the gym, in the same bag.

Jarred looked down. He noticed something in Freddy's chest. "Guys, look..."

Marcus went to open Freddy's chest, but a voice said "I would not do that."

They turned and saw the Puppet. "Inside each of these suits, is a child. A child that was killed by a very bad and cruel man. Now that you broken their prisons, they are free." He smiled. "Thank you."

They all stared at him, not believing what he was saying.

"Now... for your reward," said the Puppet. He held out his hand and a black box appeared. "Inside this box is evidence to the crimes committed here. Give it to the police, please. Tell them you found it in the manger's office. And, hand in those tapes as well."

The Puppet handed the box to Jarred and he disappeared.

%%%%%

Marcus called his house and told everyone to get out. He told them the dare had turned into a serious crime scene. That was his best excuse.

Jarred and his friends were sitting in the police station. Jarred had given the sheriff the box. The police were pretty mad that they were in Freddy's to begin with. But the captain came out and told everyone that the case had been solved. Multiple police officers went to arrest the murder.

The Puppet had been right.

A few days later, it was revealed that William Afton, the murder, had run away and his son, Micheal was missing. The police swore to find him.

Freddy's finally collapsed a few hours after Jarred and his friends left. A few objects were taken and a few months later, a museum, a horror attraction, was opened.

The story would live on forever.

%%%%%%


End file.
